Second Thoughts
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: After her confession Santana is left to believe that Brittany doesn't love her. Brittana. Spoilers for Sexy.


**Another Brittana Fic because these two belong together and are by far the best couple on the show. :)**

**Spoilers for 'sexy'.**

**Santana's confession in 'Sexy' was really heart breaking. For the first time since I began watching the show, I was angry at Brittany and I wanted to punch Artie in the face. Who knew the Latina was a softy on the inside? **

**Pairings: Santana/Brittany**

**

* * *

**

Santana slammed her bedroom door shut before she collapsed onto the bed in sobs."Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" She clung to the pillow like it was her last lifeline; More pieces of what's left of her heart shattering as the vague scent of _Brittany _filled her senses. It wasn't suppose to end like that! she was almost certain that the blond would of returned her feelings and they would of ended up kissing and returning here, in her bedroom, making _love. _

_What was it that Puckerman named us again? Santittany? Pierpez? LoSpears? _

_Brittana..._

An empty feeling washed uponher as the weight of the situation came down on her, almost crushing her in the process as she realized that Brittany loved Artie. Brittany chose _Artie. _A small pained whimper escaped her lips. So this was what heartbreak felt like... she reminded herself never to make fun of Rachel, Quinn or anyone else if they were ever to be in the situation, again or in the future, she is in now. Her heart was on the floor, battered and destroyed. Her body was numb. Her eyes stung of all the un-ushered tears and she was completely and utterly _broken. _All because of a ditzy adorable tall blond called-

"Santana."

Santana whipped her head up to face her best friend as she shyly poked her head around the door before turning away and wiping away her tears with her Letterman sleeves. _Tears are pathetic. Only the weak shed them. There is no way in hell that I'm going to cry over Brittany Pierce!_

"Go away." she hissed darkly, glaring coldly at the girl who broke her heart.

"Santana..." The blond whispered again, masking the hurt that the two words caused.

"Go away! Didn't you hear me last time or are you really _that _stupid!" The Latina winced at the pain stricken look Brittany had taken on and instantly shot up to comfort her, instantly regretting her words.

A pale hand stopped her in her tracks."I hate it when you're like this. All angry and that. I mean how can I fall in love with someone so- so... mean!"

Guilt, Pain and regret burned in the pit of her stomach."I'm sorry B." She whispered sincerely bowing her head as more tears gathered in her chocolate orbs.

Awkward silence filled the room and Santana clenched her fists, trying desperately to stop the tiny droplets of water from falling.

"I broke up with Artie."

The Latina gasped and whipped up to meet the taller girl's eyes. Blue met brown in a swirl of emotions, both wondering what the other would say and do next. After a long moment of silence it was the brunette who broke it.

"Why?"

Brittany sighed and closed the door she had previously entered through before slowly walking over to the window."I don't know- I mean I did b-but now... I don't." Her hands clenched the window sill as she spoke. Before she got here, she knew exactly what she would of said but now she hasn't got a slightest clue. Everything left her mind as soon as she saw her tanned best friend.

Santana raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at her best friend."I don't get you." she studied the way the blonde's back stiffened as she pondered on her next words. The Latina knew by Brittany's posture that she wasn't going to like it.

"W-with Artie we talk about stuff. Feelings, Where we're going to live when we're older, Kids, Jobs. All the things that _couples _talk about. But with you..." Her sentence trailed off as she rapidly shook her head.

"What is it?" asked Santana nearing the blond.

Brittany remained unresponsive as she gazed vacantly out of the window. A frown formed on the Latina's forehead and she dipped her head a little to try and get a glimpse of those beautiful baby blues that belonged to the person she had fallen head over heels for.

The sight of the brunette in her periperical vision snapped the blond out of her daze and she turned away, pretending not to notice the crushed look that crossed Santana's features.

"I see sex but... that's all I see." She paused so the cheerio could digest the information."I can't see anything else San! T-that's it! No house! No kids! Nothing!" she cried spinning around to face the stunned brunette.

Santana didn't hesitate in pulling her into a much needed hug and Brittany, unlike the Latina earlier that day, didn't pull away. Instead she sank into the warmth and familiarity of the body that always seemed to bring her contentment and safety no matter how bad the situation.

"You know what I see?" murmered the brunette softly into Brittany's hair.

"What?"

"I see us with three kids who all look like you and act exactly like you-"

"Ditzy?"

"Yes ditzy."

The blond giggled at the response and Santana allowed a small smile to form as she continued."You're a professional dancer and I'm a lawyer. We have two ducks called Mittens and Pudsy. We have a house in California because it's peaceful there but I know what my favourite part out of all of it is though, It's that we are Mrs and Mrs Lopez. Married and happy."

Brittany lifted her head up to gaze at the softly smiling Latina."Really?"

Santana nodded."Really."

Lips met her own in a passionate kiss and the brunette sighed happily at the contact. _This_ was where she belonged.

"I love you." Mumbled Brittany against her mouth.

"I love you too." Grinned Santana. Nobody else could make her happy as the blond made her. Not Puck. Not Finn. Not Sa-

"Oh Crap." The brunette pushed the taller girl off of her.

"W-what have I done?" Pouted the girl, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

The Latina silently cursed at the sight and quickly rushed to explain herself."No Britt don't cry. I- I just... I need to break up with Sam first."

Brittany scrunched up her brows and tilted her head slightly in confusion. _Adorable_."Why?"

Santana grinned."I want us to be in a relationship before we do anything else and we can't be until I'm single." she explained as she slipped on her shoes."and besides weren't you the one that said you should never cheat on your partner?" And with one last kiss and quick wink she left the room.

Brittany smiled dreamily and softly touched her tingling lips. Now she knew why she fell in love with Santana in the first place.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please leave you reviews:)**


End file.
